


do you even love me?

by hahaspacemangobrrrr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, This hurt me to write, idk how to tag, jk it hurt, kiibo is a robot, kiibo is sad, miu and kokichi are only mentioned tho, miu gave kiibo the ability to eat, not really lol suffer, vent fic, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahaspacemangobrrrr/pseuds/hahaspacemangobrrrr
Summary: shuichi is regretful and kiibo is unforgiving.~~~this is just a one-shot vent fic cuz i am a dumb kiibo kinnie
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	do you even love me?

kiibo had never felt like this before. it was a new emotion to him. he felt angry, sad, depressed, regretful, and scared.

he felt utterly broken.

he collapsed on the floor of his shared apartment. his phone continuously rang, but he didn’t answer. he wanted to say he didn’t know why this all happened, but he did.

it’s because he is just a robot. a cold, emotionless, inhuman, dense, stupid fucking robot. he should have known no one could ever love him.

yet, for the longest time he believed he had been in a real loving relationship. but that fantasy was shattered right in front of his eyes tonight.

so there he sat, emotionless on the floor, his phone buzzing with calls from his “dearest” shuichi saihara. he didn’t answer. he didn’t want to hear a shitty excuse from the other. what was done is done. and the love and trust he had for the other can never be brought back.

a knock came from the door but he didn’t go to answer it. he heard the rattling of keys and click of a door knob turning. 

“kiib-“

“shut up.”

he turned to look at the person who had entered, it being none other than saihara. the one he had spent the past five years with. the one who would make him breakfast in the morning and the one who hugged as he fell asleep. but not anymore. 

saihara’s eyes looked upset and regretful.

“kiibo, i’m sorry. i-“

but kiibo was not in the mood to forgive.

“you’re sorry? you think sorry will fix this? i am more broken than i have ever been before. sorry will not fix all the pain you have caused me, saihara.”

he saw shuichi flinch at the use of his last name.

saihara spoke and his voice cracked, “kiibo...”

“i had never felt the feeling of love for someone before. then, i met you and i began to fall in love. i thought you returned those feelings. i had thought that for these last five years. but it seems i miscalculated. it seems that all the hand-holding, hugging, kissing and mornings and nights that we shared together were all fake.”

“kiibo, i-i love you, how could you not believe that?”

“those words ring hollow to me coming from you. they don’t mean anything and i am aware of that now. your love for me was fake.”

“please just let me explain, kiibo.”

kiibo looked into saihara’s pleading eyes and waited for a explanation.

“well you see, uh kokichi and i -i -i uh-“ a saihara stuttered, looking for an explanation.

kiibo wasn’t having any of it.

“i’m moving out.”

saihara was baffled. “huh?”

“you heard me.”

“please kiibo i never wanted this to happen. i-“

“let’s clarify one thing first. what did you never want to happen? did you never want to cheat on me with kokichi or did you never want me to find out that you cheated?”

“i-i-“

“we’re over.”

kiibo left a stuttering, sobbing saihara by the door and went to grab the suitcase in his room that he had packed. he called up miu, whose house he would be staying at until he got his own.

he walked into the living room and to the front door. he saw saihara sitting there sobbing and unmoving. but he did not feel sorry. he was just a robot after all. just the cold, emotionless, robot kokichi always told him he was.

if this is what happens when you love someone, then kiibo never wants to feel love again.

“goodbye, saihara.” he said coldly, as he stepped out of their apartment into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah hahahah first fic ig. i mean the whole thing was just me projecting onto kiibo buthahsjdhshshdjdlkehdjejejee yeah. um hope you enjoyed it i guess.


End file.
